Titans South
by Mad Mallymkun
Summary: Hi! Evan here doing another submitting form thingy. Please reveiw. EVERY CHARCATER will be included!    By eVanGeLIne ShaDoW!
1. Submitting Form

SUBMITTING FORM!

Hi. Im doing another submit Titans thing. Because to be honest, I have a writers block.

Heres the form for Hero:

Real Name: Yuki Black

Hero Name: Skye

Age:13, shes the youngest of the group.

Appearance: dark blonde feathered hair, blue eyes, pale skin, tall.

Normal clothes: White plain vest, blue pleated skirt, blue converse, blue tracksuit top.

Hero Clothes: Blue pleated skirt, blue converse, white vest, brown arm wraps ( Like in Gladiator they have those weaved ropes around there arms) Brown belt ( Containing: double swords, 2 dangers. They only poison, knock out or injure the opponent. ).

Powers: she can control Water, Fire, Air and lightning. Can fly, change herself invisible and others.

Skills: brilliant kick boxer, flexibility, swordsmanship.

Hobbies: reading, writing etc

Personality: funny, quirky, sometimes shy and doesn't like to fight.

Crush: doesn't have one yet

Flaws: is easily knocked out or hurt, is easily picked up and taken by villains ( which happens all the time ) luckily the team save her but being touched by a villain when not in battle makes her woozy and sometimes weak.

Time for the VILLAINS!

Everyone loves a good villain

Real Name: unknown

Villain name: Mischief

Age: 39

Powers: Poisoning people.

Abilities: Making Under 16's sick.

Skills: so many, he has mastered all martial arts except kickboxing.

Appearance: Dark skin, black shaggy hair, muscular, tall, strong, spooky looking.

Extras: None.

Ok guys the dead line is Tuesday 24th August. Maybe a few late entries if they are good.

Everyone will have a character submitted.

Any offensive language about the story will resolve in deleting review.

If your character isn't one of the main 5, they will be put in another team or a loner, your choice.

If you have been chosen as one of the main 5, you can co-write the story.

HAVE FUN WRITING AND IMAGINING!

Love you all! ( Seriously, I do! )

Evangeline.X


	2. Authors Note!

HI ALL! Just for the authors even if I haven't chosen them yet.

Hi authors! Just so you know how to DOC X…

Click on the doc exchange and change the UseriD to PenName and type everyone that I list in the next chapter in ( once at a time! ) . If you all do it we can send it round and round the documents until I get it, maybe edit it ( as all the users can..) and Ill post it!

TTFN

Love you all! ( YES I DO, REALLY! )

Evangeline.x


	3. The Main Hero Team Villains Please!

Keeno belongs to Pan Wolf

Aura belongs to Agility Fool

Skye belongs to Evangeline Shadow

Jason belongs to Anon

Silver Belongs to FlyingSolo365

I need 1 boy and 1 more girl for the main team and I need 4 main villains. The others will have a chapter or 2.

Real Name: Jemima Elizabeth Chambers (Will only answer to J.J.)

Hero Name: Aura

Age:14

Appearance: She has elbow length, way, dyed reddish blond hair, glittery, amethyst eyes and fair skin.

Normal Clothes: work out pants and a t-shirt, except when in rehearsals for musicals, then she's generally in costume for the musical

Hero Clothes: Pale lavender, sleeveless dress, black boots

Powers: She can see and hear things that others can not, tell if somebody's lying and read and project energy

Skills: Talented singer and dancer, genius

Hobbies: watching NCIS, PSYCH and Royal Pains, GLEE TV shows, Fame Movie, is in the Theatre Club (performs mainly musicals), is a soprano in the school choir, and also is in the contemporary choir at her church.

Personality: She gives one hundred percent to everything she does. She loves and trusts most people.

Crush: Too focused on musicals and the choirs to have one.

Flaws: When running right from one thing to another, she's still thinking about what she's just done.

Extras: allergic to strawberries;

Real Name: Yuki Black

Hero Name: Skye

Age:13, she's the youngest of the group.

Species: Desona. ( Half cat. )

Appearance: dark blonde feathered hair, blue eyes, pale skin, tall, fur up to elbows, whiskers, black nose.

Normal clothes: White plain vest, blue pleated skirt, blue converse, blue tracksuit top. She disguises her arms and can get her whiskers and black nose to turn invisible so she looks human.

Hero Clothes: Blue pleated skirt, blue converse, white vest, brown arm wraps ( Like in Gladiator they have those weaved ropes around there arms) Brown belt ( Containing: double swords. she has blond coloured wolf ears which she lays down in the non battle time and day. She looks adorable when they are up.

Powers: she can control Air. She is half cat so she can jump great heights and has claws. Can fly, change herself invisible and others. She can also turn into a small black kitten/ cat but when she gets mad, she turns into a wolverine. She has to wipe here her cat features are to make them go invisible. To get others invisible she touches there heart or says " Miha Seeka."

Skills: brilliant kick boxer, flexibility, swordsmanship, easy charmer, good liar, perfect for under cover missions.

Hobbies: reading, writing etc

Personality: funny, quirky, sometimes shy and doesn't like to fight.

Crush: doesn't have one yet

Flaws: is easily knocked out or hurt, is easily picked up and taken by villains ( which happens all the time ) luckily the team save her but being touched by a villain when not in battle makes her woozy and sometimes weak.

Extras: Is very sensitive and she can hiss at people. When she gets upset she turns into an invisible cat and goes wandering the streets.

Real Name: Tom Kanty

Hero Name: Keeno

Age: 15, oldest of the group.

Appearance: Dark shaggy hair, dark eyes, tall, mescaline, very handsome, has all the fans loving him, when in battle he has black feather wings.

Normal Clothes: Black Three Days Grace hoodie, black jeans, black trainers

Hero Clothes: Black jeans, black cloak, no top, black trainers, his wings.

Powers: His wings are good for blowing villains back and he can make people hurt by looking at them It doesn't effect Skye for some reason… control over the element, earth.

Skills: Easy Charmer, can lie brilliantly and is good for undercover missions.

Hobbies: Video games, teasing Skye and Aura.

Personality: You could say Ravens twin except he talks more and can be very protective of the youngest people in the group.

Crush: Other superhero called Caprice.

Flaws: High winds, beautiful girls. When he sees a beautiful girl it distracts him enough to get knocked out. High winds knock him out the sky.

Extras: None

Real Name: Serena Michaels

Hero Name: Silver

Age: 14

Appearance: Elfin. Thick honey-colored hair that falls just past her shoulders, ivory skin, green eyes. Four and a half feet tall, extremely skinny. Scars all over her arms and a long one on the left side of her jaw.

Normal Clothes: jeans and graphic tees.

Hero Clothes: Fitted dark-silver shirt with a cat face pattern on the back, black skinny jeans, a cat-like cowl, silver Osiris sneakers

Powers: Telepathy, small telekinesis, mind control. Also flight and superstrength.

Skills: accomplished street fighter and thief

Hobbies: teasing people, swimming, listening to music, reading, watching "Flight of the Navigator" again and again and again, various extreme sports. She loves flying, and is more often in the air than on the ground.

Personality: Reclusive and shy with strangers, quirky and happy with friends. Doesn't like using her powers on her friends, but she will if they don't tell her what she wants to know. Obsessed with muffins, and goes crazy with caffeine. Will often start something up as a joke while acting completely serious about it.

Crush: SPEEDY. Yeah, I know he's part of Titans West. But Cyborg had a crush on a girl from another team, didn't he? Bumblebee? And Speedy is awesome, so he will be Serena's crush. End of story.

Flaws: Very impatient and hyperactive, has absolutely zero respect for authority. Bad temper.

Extras: She comes from the planet I'lani, and is the daughter of a poor man and a goddess. Her flight and superstrength came from her mother.

Jason von Savage

17

Tall, muscular, platinum shoulder length blond hair, sky blue eyes, chiseled chin, handsome, tanned bronzed skin

Combat boots, blue jeans, wife beater shirt, white leather jacket, for combat paramilitary uniform

Wears a tux for formal occasions

Can copy any skill and knowledge (not personal information) as long as it is not metahuman, be it martial arts, plumbing, or brain surgery and has taken from most of Batman's enemies from visiting Arkham and Blackgate when both David Cain and Bane were imprisoned there though he does have limits when it comes to the arts while he can produce "original" works or amalgamations of other artists, poets, etc. well enough to fool the laymen experts can tell he is copying or plagiarizing almost immediately, while his ability allows him to predict what an opponent will do (this obviously doesn't apply to extremely unpredictable people like the Joker) his inexperience with combat puts him at a disadvantage against great warriors who have fought other great warriors for a long time

Two 9mm handguns, dagger in his boot, and he carries a baseball bat

He does not believe in just slitting the throat of every thug (if only because it could be and undercover cop doing his or her job) he comes across but that when every other mean is exhausted or none are available lethal force should be used to save lives or stop villains

He is usually quiet and stoic but when talking about politics he erupts when someone disagrees and goes into long winded rants about his opinions he believes in free market economics and that monopolies are their natural enemy and in the Second Amendment, He is vehemently against religion even though he acknowledges the existence of gods he says it is just as foolish to deny their existence as it is to trust them completely and has bitter hatred for those who claim to know what God wants saying they are mentally ill or masking a geo-political ambition

he also believes heroes should not hoard their scientific breakthroughs and should work more closely with and share their skills and resources with law enforcement agencies and the wider scientific community though he does acknowledge most do not want and most of those who do want couldn't take the brutal training or understand the complex scientific stuff or they are rare and mass production wouldn't be cost effective, he believes a little bit would go a long way if many heroes pooled their resources in that manner saying the vigilantes mostly just put a band aid on a gunshot wound and of course inventors should be well compensated, he supports Cadmus, Checkmate, Suicide Squad, and the Elite though he says the Elite (Manchester Black, Hat, Coldcast, Menagerie, Manitou Raven, Naif al-Sheikh) don't exist but wishes they did. His idol is Amanda Waller he hopes to either work for her or for the Department of Extranormal Affairs Also when he confronts villains he rants about how if most of them would use their minds and/or other talents for legitimate business causes could be far more profitable then any crime spree and if they would use them for a force of good they could earn positions of authority that way he also rants about how beating up thugs, psychos, and whatever nutcase that wants to take over the world this week (though he does sympathize with those who at least have a point and even frighteningly may be right about their benevolent dictatorship like Ra's al Ghul and Lex Luthor who as he says could end famine and cure cancer if he was calling all the shots) isn't good enough they are only ten percent of the problems the other ninety percent come from people being too stupid to know what is best for them the extreme right and extreme left getting caught up in their ideals and have no real world understanding of the extreme complexities of politics, economics, technological logistics, and how they're all interconnected in the long run we need to fight ignorance and poverty crime at its source not symptoms make education great so the common man does know what is best for him and his children's children and democratic republicanism can work

He is Magog's nephew

Drakkas

Ten feet tall blond, looks like Nuclear Man

From hidden city (nation) that escaped White Martian experiments and thus have all powers of Superman

Fanatical eco terrorist make everyone have his abilities culture obsessed with eugenics

These are the Main Team.

I will post the so far Villains and so far Loners.

Love you all!

Evangeline.x


	4. The Main Villain Team ONE PLACE LEFT!

Here are the Villains for Villain Team. The rest are Loners

Falcon belongs to DiannaPhantom27

Concubine belongs to Pan Wolf

Chrome belongs to Ducktape980 (Leader)

Azucena belongs to Spotteh

Mischief belongs to Evangeline Shadow

Real Name: David Newblake

villain Name: Falcon

Age: 14

Species: Human-Avian hybrid

Appearance: messy blonde hair, blood red eyes, blood red bird wings.

Normal clothes: black long sleeve shirt, black jeans with sliver chain on the waist band, black skater shoes, blue short sleeve jacket like thing, blue and black baseball cap worn backwards.

Villain Clothes: Black muscle shirt, black baggy jeans, red combat boots, his wings are sticking out.

Powers: Blood Red giant bird wings. He's faster, stronger, and thinks faster than a regular human, also can see the future.

Skills: He can read people and can scare anyone.

Hobbies: reading/watching horror books/movies, He Enjoys scaring people.

Personality: creepy, quiet, gothic, kind of loner

Crush: Blackfire

Flaws: Anger issues, can't take a joke.

Extras: Idealizes Batman, but twists around his ideas to make them evil.

Real Name: Rosen Jacks

Villain name: Concubine

Age:14

Species: Darkness Slave

Appearance: Dark brown hair, pale skin, gorgeous, golden eyes, tall but not too tall, pretty face.

Normal: black jeans, blood red t-shirt, brown hair in a high ponytail, metallic chain with a metallic rectangle reading "Poesessed By: Darkness." Sneakers.

Villain clothes: ( if you have seen Prince Of Persia Game 1 with Erika, you ll know. She's basically the concubine.) Her skin turns into darkness, blue glowing eyes, white handkerchief over her nose and mouth, pink Arabian outfit, legs like kangaroos on hind high. Staff

Powers: Disappearing into the floor, staff penetrates energy which can hurt, injure or poison. She can make people freeze and with one glance and a whisper of the words 'Hisyera' people hurt.

Skills: She can make anyone fall in love with her and she is brilliant at making potions.

Hobbies: potion making, flirting.

Personality: Very secretive and flirtatious. She doesn't like people that aren't villains.

Crush: she doesn't have a crush on anyone but she loves messy blond hair.

Flaws: easily persuaded, she sees things in her mind which scare her. She also bursts out her real person begging people to help her.

Extras: she and Skye are natural enemies. Light and dark?

real name: Rhiannon Valentire

villain name: Chrome

Age: 14

Powers: can transform her whole body into almost any material, such as metal, wood, concrete, plastic, ect.

abilities: is a black belt in karate

appearance: long, curly, lush red hair, pale skintone, thin and agile bulid, but is stronger than she looks

Extras: often wears a meschevious smile on her face. She giggles a lot too and she doesn't talk much but she isn't a mute.

Real Name: Jessica Juanita

Villain Name: Azucena (AKA: Zu)

Age:16

Appearance: Shoulder-length, curly hair of sandy blonde. Her eyes are a glowing silver. Her figure is hour-glass with a well-endowed bussom. Her skin tone is a tanned brown.

Normal clothes: (In the day:) A tight black cami and baggy, black capris. She wears tennis shoes, or goes barefoot (for parties:) strapless, belly shirt with a black-and-white striped miniskirt and black heels.

Villain Clothes: Black, long-sleeved shirt (tight) and tight black pants. She wears black tennis shoes with the outfit and puts her hair in a pony-tail.

Powers: Augmentation (makes other's powers stronger), Empathy, Telepathy, Telekinesis

Skills: Omni-linguism (knows every spoken language)

Hobbies: Reading, flirting, dancing.

Personality: Very flirtatious with an explosive temper. She tends to be a bit full of herself because she can sense other's feelings. Overall, she is teasing and always joking. She is always in doubt of her own feelings, because she has troubles separating her own from other's. She's rather shameless and improper. She's always in trouble for staying out at a party and sleeping late.

Crush: Everybody.

Flaws: Is an amazing tracker, but not the best in an actual fight. Her weakness is being attacked one on one. If she uses her powers too long, she gets a terrible headache and can fall into a coma.

Real Name: Kyle ( Surname unknown )

Villain name: Mischief

Age: 16

Powers: Poisoning people.

Abilities: Making Under 16's sick.

Skills: so many, he has mastered all martial arts except kickboxing.

Appearance: Dark skin, black shaggy hair, muscular, tall, strong, spooky looking.

Extras: none


End file.
